Bunnies, Clowns, And A Bomb
by TheFoundersDaughter
Summary: What happens when you get a mad author, a clown, oliver being a brat, and a bomb, and throw them into a pot? This fic of course! PleaseR&R  for Vicky199416!


**A/N This is dedicated to Vicky199416 for including me in one of her fabutatious parody's! this is my first attempt at a parody, and i'm much more used to writing about falling in love, and seriousness and...stuff. Really hope it makes you laugh, even if only a litle bit! 3 please R&R!**

To thank Vicky for writing her one-shot, the author of this story has decided to write this deeply disturbing story. You are live in reading ths fic, please do not swear.

By the way, my name is CHAZ not Charlotte. Glad we've sorted this out.

"Dum-de-doo-de-da-de-dayyyyy!"sang Oliver in a highly out of tune voice. Member's of Morganville everywhere found the earplugs the always kept handy for these times in the day, and popped them in. "Bum-rum-dum-tum-lee-loo-loo-BOO!"

Anyone who had forgotten their eaplugs made a face like this O_O

"OLIKINS!" Chaz - the author of this fabutatious story - shouted out of her bedroom window.

Olikins, our lovely ikkle coffe bar owner fell silent, and glared at Chaz. "What? What is so important that it stops me from singing my absolutely GORGEOUS song? Hm? WHAT IS IT?" Oliver then promptly lay down on the tarmac road, and started screaming and rolling around. Kind of like a three year old. So that's exactly what Vicky told him when she saw him.

"Oliver, you absolute goose! you look like a three year old! No...wait...Even worse. You look like JUSTINE BEIBER!"Everyone in hearing distance made the X_X face, because everyone in Morganville thinks Justine Beiber is a turd. Because she is. I am the author and what I say GOES! .

Olikins then sat with his legs crossed, and started snot-crying into his arms, " I DON'T LOOK LIKE HIM! I DON'T LOOK LIKE HIM!"Chaz rolled her eye's and picked up a shoe she disliked. She threw it at Oliver's head. "OI!"Oliver shouted at her, snot hanging from his nose.

"You just gonna sit there all day? Mum want's a bomb disarmed in her office, like,pronto!" Chaz shouted at him. She didn't really care if he came or not, she just wanted to get back to Sam, who had hidden underneath her bed when Amelie had came in.

Olikin's made the :'( face, and slouched off to Amelie's office house. Really, chaz didn't understand why he's be sad about going to her mother's office. he did Luuuuuurve her after all. But she didn't...which was kind of awkward. Meh, the author has just decided that she does not care, and is following Vicky who is off to see her lover, Mr Myrnin OMFG-HE'S-SO-FIIIIIIIT! so whilst Sam and chaz occupy them selves, we'll follow Vicky...

"Myrie!" Vicky called into the love lair which is the lab. Myrnin, being the absolute star he is, came hopping from behind a pile of "HEAT" magazine's, dressed in a white bunny suit. "Myrnin, what're you doing?"

"Being the easter bunny! Shhh!" Myrnin made the O_- face, then jumped around, with a little basket in one hand, and started puting chicken eggs in the corners of the room.

Vicky was just like this - O_x

Then, because the author wished it to be, Myrnin was all of a sudden in a clown suit. Everyone in Morganville started screaming in fear, whilst Vicky fainted. From here is where Journey and Danielle stepped into the scene, simply because moi wished it to be.

"OMG IT'S A CLOWN!" screamed Danielle, pointing at the make-up covered myrnin.

"OMG, IT KILLED VICKY!" roared Journey...literally. "KILL IT!"

Danielle produced a knife, and Journey a gun. "ROOOOAAAARRRR!" they both screamed while trying to shoot and kill Myrnin. Author decided to be nice, and strips myrnin of his clown suit and make-up, but therefore making him naked.

Vicky woke up instantly. "OH-MY-GOD-JEBUS-ON-A-POGO-STICK!"

Journey and Danielle on the other hand... *drroooooooooool*

Everybody's heads snappd round as they heared an explosion through the portal, and Oliver walked in. His tie-dye top was now black, with burn holes in it, his sheos were torn to smithereens, and his ponytail was burned to his neck.

Then amelie walked in. Her left eye was twitching, and her normally casual mum-clothing aka white jeans and gold shirts, was black with soot, and had singed holes in them all over. AND...she was bald. "Stop staring at me!" she cried, and sat down to cry.

All Vicky can think is 'Wow...Olipop's and Ammy-wammy are really alike...'

And Chaz and Sam? Well, let's just say that they'll be occuppied for an hour or two... xD

**A/N:Sooo, what did you think of my first parody? Like, EVER? i kow it'll be kinda shit, but i hope you like it okay and review :D**


End file.
